


we got older but we're still young

by Crazyloststar



Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dorks in Love, Exhibitionism, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “Alright mister fancy pants.” Prompto snorted and adjusted the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. “Let me show you how the plebs do it.”***Part eight in a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punk kids who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516619
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	we got older but we're still young

“Fuck, the gate’s locked!” Noctis hissed as he shook the door for emphasis. He should have known this crazy idea wouldn’t have worked.

“Duh,” was all Prompto said in return as he walked up behind him. He kissed his cheek. Noctis swatted at him, but Prompto dodged with a hop. “Of course it’s closed. It’s almost midnight”

Noctis spun around. “You said we were gonna go swimming! This isn’t even in your neighborhood, how are we supposed to get in.”

Prompto just laughed, low and breathy. “You thought a public pool would be open at midnight?”

“Well yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Alright mister fancy pants.” Prompto snorted and adjusted the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. “Let me show you how the plebs do it.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. Then Prompto skipped past him and scaled the gate, hopping down on the other side.

“Dude!” Noctis looked behind them.

“Security swings by every two hours, and they just went by here, come on!” Prompto turned on his heel and ran over to the jacuzzi.

Noctis looked around again. It was eerily quiet in the complex. It made him shiver.

“Noct!” Prompto spoke as loud as he dared and even that made Noctis wince. He sucked in air and climbed up the gate, and carefully slid down to the ground. He walked over to join Prompto, who had started to get undressed.

He pulled off his own sweatshirt. “How many times have you snuck in here to know the guard schedule, huh?”

Prompto shrugged and unbuckled his pants. “Once or twice.”

That made Noctis pause. “With who?”

“Cindy, once.” He focused his buckle. “And just. You know. People.”

Noctis had a feeling what that actually meant, but instead he focused on getting out of his own pants and getting his board shorts out of his backpack.

Prompto, meanwhile, had dropped his pants and stood there, naked, as he stretched his arms up.

Noctis froze with his shorts in hand. “You didn't bring trunks?”

“Why? It’s just you and me.” Prompto grinned. He stuck his tongue out and canted his hips, hands on his waist.

“Well ya but…” He found anything he wanted to say died in his throat as Prompto slid into the water. Something about the way the water hit his skin, how he could see the outline of his body lit by the water...distracted him.

A splash of water interrupted his thoughts. “Come on, grab us beers and get in here fancy pants.”

“More like...no pants.'' Noctis tried to say with as much confidence as he could as he dropped his underwear and grabbed two cans of beer out of his bag.

This was different than that time on the beach. It had been pitch black, there was no one around. But here it was lit - they were breaking several laws.

He stepped into the water. It was hot and soothing on his chilled skin. He handed Prompto a can. He looked around again before sinking down to his chin in the water.

Prompto popped the can open and giggled. “You’re so cute when you’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous.”

“Ya you are. You get all fidgety and shy.”

“Shut up.” Noctis opened his beer and rose out of the water just enough to take a big gulp. “What if we get caught.”

“I set a timer. We have an hour and a half and then we’ll jet. Come here.”

He blew bubbles in the water and stepped over slowly. Prompto set his beer on the edge and reached out, both hands circling Noctis’ waist. He let himself be pulled, and took another drink before also setting his can down behind Prompto.

He climbed into Prompto’s lap.

“I see your plan,” he muttered as he felt Prompto’s half hard cock rub against him.

“Mm?” Prompto kissed his jaw. Hands slid down to cup his ass. It made Noctis rock his hips without thinking, and they both let out small whines.

“Me,” Prompto continued, “use an excuse to get you naked and alone with me?”

“We could have just stayed in your room if that's what you wanted. We didn’t have to sneak out.”

“But this,” one hand slid around and gripped them both, right as he bit softly into Noctis’s neck. “is more fun,”

Noctis tilted his head back and groaned. “You don't fight fair.”

Prompto giggled and sucked on his neck, his breath stuttering a little as his hand moved quicker. Noctis braced his hands on Prompto’s knees so his cock pulled away from him at just the angle he liked. It did mean Prompto couldn't kiss him, but it did _also_ mean Noctis could admire him.

The lights of the jacuzzi were bright under the water, giving them both a strange blue glow that was almost fairylike. Prompto’s freckles were illuminated across his pale skin. His eyes reflected the water.

Noctis squeezed his knees and bucked his hips up into Prompto’s’ hand. He was achingly hard and Prompto was too. He looked up at the sky, at the stars.

Then Prompto released him.

Noctis snapped his head back down. Prompto was looking to his left, eyes wide.

“Prom-”

“Shh-.”

He stilled, gripping Prompto’s legs. Then he heard it - footsteps. He looked in the same direction.

The footsteps faded before they could come closer.

Breathing out, they both relaxed once they couldn't hear whoever it was anymore. His heart was going fast. And he was also not soft at all.

“Dude,” Noctis whispered, “we can't get caught sneaking in and being naked that will be it for us.”

Prompto snickered. “Your dick doesn’t seem to mind.”

Noctis was busted. Prompto would never let him live this down. The worst thing would be for Prompto to have the same discovery as he just had - getting caught. He had managed to hide it whenever they were in one of their bedrooms and there was the risk of parents catching them because well - most of the time they were already halfway into making out or something so of course he would be getting turned on.

But this situation didn't really hide much for him.

“Let's go hom- aaaah” Prompto gripped them together again with a smile on his face that was devilish and hot. It was the look he got on his face when he knew he had discovered something new about Noctis. And was ready to expose it and use it as much as he could.

Noctis wouldn't let himself be the only one caught. He knew his boyfriend’s weaknesses.

He dragged his hands up Prompto’s stomach, slow and deliberate. Prompto held his breath when his fingers reached his nipples, and he tugged at the stud piercings playfully.

Prompto’s lips parted and he groaned. His hand squeezed around Noctis and they moved in unison as Noctis pulled again

Prompto's hand that was still on his ass moved up his back and braced against his back, pulling him forward. They kissed _hard_. The only sounds Noctis could hear anymore was their breathing and the water moving around them.

It hit him that they were in a jacuzzi, and that they probably shouldn’t be doing so many things right now, but he couldn't care, not as the heat built up in his veins.

A sound went off - a soft cawing of chocobos. Noctis flew backwards into the water.

“Fuck,” Prompto hopped out of the jacuzzi and grabbed his phone. “That was my alarm, sorry.”

Noctis swallowed thickly. How had so much time passed already... “We gotta go?”

“Yeah, probably should.” Prompto grabbed his towel and started to dry off. Noctis tried not to stare at his erection, still hard and very distracting.

“But we are gonna go back to my place and continue.” Prompto winked. “Who knows, maybe my parents will almost walk in.”

Noctis splashed water in his direction and he yelped out of the way. They both paused as the sound echoed around them.

And then they heard footsteps.

“Shit shit shit,” Prompto nearly tripped pulling his pants on. Noctis scrambled out of the water and pulled on his board shorts and hoodie. They barely shoved everything into their bags.

“Quick over here!” Prompto led him to a corner brick wall. “The guard is coming from the other direction.”

“What’s on the other side!” Noctis looked over his shoulder as Prompto scaled the wall.

“You not getting arrested come on!” He called from the top, before his head disappeared.

“Fuck!” Noctis hopped up and gripped the top of the wall. He pulled himself up and over, sliding across the top. He angled himself down the other side just as he heard the gate open.

“Hey!”

Noctis released. He fell back on the ground and shouted out at the pain flaring up in his ass.

“Let’s go!” Prompto pulled him up by the hand and they ran. Noctis ignored the dull ache as they ran for the car.

“I fucking hate you right now!” He shouted as he flew into the front seat. Prompto got in next to him and he threw the car into drive.

As they pulled away, Prompto laughed and hit the dashboard.

“Your face dude, you were so scared.”

“Of course I was scared!” Noctis shouted. He focused on the road.

Prompto shifted and adjusted his pants. “I’m so fucking wet.”

“Whose fault is that - oh my gods keep your pants on!”

Prompto had slipped off his pants and was drying himself off with his towel. “It’s cold - hey _watch the road!”_

Noctis looked back up and they both screamed as he almost hit a possum. He swerved and the car hit the curb, bouncing up on the sidewalk.

They both sat still, catching their breaths.

“I’m not getting laid tonight am I.”

“You’re getting murdered is what you’re getting.” Noctis finally looked at his boyfriend, sopping wet hair, half hard sitting naked in his fucking car at one in the morning.

He started laughing, and Prompto joined in. It was chaotic and stupid, but fuck if he didn't love it. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't drink while in a jacuzzi it was fine this time but do not recommend okay


End file.
